Pourquoi ?
by Alvice
Summary: Une seule dispute mal placée suffit à les séparer un assez long moment...mais.... à vous de voir la suite ! EdxWinry
1. Chapter 1

Voici une histoire qui sera assez basé sur la relation EdxWinry, j'ai été déçu qu'il ne se passe rien dans la série donc voilà, je refais l'histoire à ma façon…les flash-backs sont en italiques et le reste est normal, bonne lecture ! 

Je n'ai bien sur pas créé les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist, ils appartiennent tous à Hiromu Takawa

* * *

Une matinée fraîche se préparait. Le soleil venait de se lever à l'est et tout était calme dans les rues. Volets et portes fermés, lumières éteintes…la ville ne s'éveillerait pas encore avant quelques minutes…2 ombres se distinguaient pourtant clairement, remontant l'avenue, côte à côte. L'une était impressionnante, comment une personne pouvait projeter une ombre telle qu'elle ? Pourtant, celle ci était bien présente et représentait une armure. Aussi haute qu'un adulte et large qu'un homme, cette armure était habité par un adolescent de 15. Alphonse Elric était le benjamin et son "grand" frère marchait près de lui. Au niveau de la taille, les rôles auraient facilement pu être inversés et pourtant, Édouard était l'aîné d'un an. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux également, il avait le visage préoccupé et cela depuis 5 ans. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir belle allure habillé en noir dans son manteau rouge. Si quelqu'un avait ouvert sa fenêtre à ce moment précis, voyant les 2 frères marchant en silence le soleil montant derrière eux, elle serait alors restée pensive se demandant qui ils étaient et se sentant étrangement petite face à eux…mais personne n'ouvrit ses volets et personne ne sut que les frères Elric, que le FullMetal Alchemist, que l'armure vide au grand cœur, que les deux chercheurs de la pierre philosophale étaient passé dans leur paisible ville…

Loin de là, une jeune fille était elle aussi debout et marchait face au soleil. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, le visage souriant et un sac de provisions dans ses bras, Winry respirait à plein poumons. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait cette ambiance, le soleil face à elle, un léger vent tout autour, tout s'éveillait doucement. Face à cela, Winry ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit détour, en fait, ses pieds la portèrent sans qu'elle en est réellement conscience et elle se retrouva sur un chemin qu'elle avait souvent traversé en courant, accompagné de deux garçons à ses côtés… « le premier arrivé au pied de l'arbre a gagné…» Winry se retrouva embarquée dans ses pensées, elle se revoyait courir pour essayer d'arriver à l'arbre avant les deux autres, elle se revoyait arriver après Ed, s'être précipité dans ses bras, avoir été soulevé sans problèmes puis s'être occupé de Den, son chien, tandis que les deux autres riaient ensemble. Winry secoua la tête et fit demi tour, elle n'avait plus 6 ans, ils n'étaient plus là et il était tant qu'elle rentre ou sa grand mère allait se poser quelques questions…

- Winry, tu as du courrier !

Une vieille petite bonne femme, pas plus haute qu'un gamin de 7 ans, les cheveux relevés sur la tête et fumant une pipe tendit une enveloppe à la jeune fille. Celle ci la pris et déchira le bord pour en connaître le contenu. Après quelques instants, elle s'écria :  
- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! J'ai gagné, je suis trop forte, à moi la belle vie…haaaaaaaaaaa !  
Sautant dans tout les sens et serrant sa lettre contre elle, Winry courut au près de sa grand mère.  
- Mamie, je suis trop balèze, bon c'est vrai que c'est normal mais tu te rend compte, oui, c'était également très facile…mais MOI, tu entends ? MOI sur plein d'autres, oui bon, je ne serai pas toute seule mais c'est mieux non ? Et tout frais payés….bon, j'y vais si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur mais c'est vraiment une chance extraordinaire, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir été assez rapide car je l'ai vu au dernier moment mais j'ai été l'une des meilleurs, alors hop, ha ha ha ha ha…je suis trop, alors, t'en dis quoi ?S'il te plait……

Pinako la regarda les yeux ouvert, ne comprenant pas grand chose à tout ce charabia, à priori, sa petite fille avait gagné quelque chose et elle était contente…après, allait déchiffrer tout ça. - Qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour te mettre dans cet état ?  
- Mamiiiiie, tu sais le concours dont je t'avais parlé…sur les automails et tout le reste, celui où il y avait des questions à renvoyer…et bien c'est la réponse! Je fais partie des 10 meilleurs et j'ai gagné un voyage tout frais payé à RuchValley, la ville des automails…dis, je peux y aller s'il te plait ?

Comment dire non à tout ça ? Pinako la regarda en souriant et se contenta de pousser un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel :  
- Tache de ne pas gaspiller trop d'argent inutilement…  
Le sourire de Winry suffit à l'inquiéter sur l'état de son porte-monnaies au retour, mais bon…

* * *

- Comment ça t'as tout mangé ?  
Alphonse se tenait devant son frère, redressé de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches.  
- Ben attend, tu vas me faire des reproches ? J'avais faim, c'est normal que je me nourrisse…  
- Mais t'as tout bouffé ! Y avait 3 jours de provisions ! T'es pas normal…  
- Rhô, c'est pas la mer à boire, on rachètera ce qu'il faut et…  
- Mais c'est pas ça le problème, le truc c'est que tu manges comme un porc, d'abord c'est mauvais pour ta santé et puis ensuite, c'est vraiment pas cool…si t'es malade viens pas te plaindre, et c'est toi qui te débrouilleras pour faire les courses, j'en est marre moi…  
- oui, oui, oui, me fais pas la leçon, j'ai horreur de ça… Sur ce, l'aîné des frères Elric tourna le dos et s'en fut dans une ruelle adjacente. 

- Pff, ça a 16 ans et ça agit comme un gamin qui en a 7...

Mais Alphonse se dépêcha de le rejoindre, ne voulant pas le perdre de nouveau de vue, au cas où une boulangerie aurait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Cela faisat 2 jours qu'ils avaient quitté Central pour aller vers le sud, essayer de trouver une autre méthode pour construire la pierre philosophale, la méthode du professeur Marco étant beaucoup trop morbide pour eux. Ils marchaient donc, ne s'arrêtant que très rarement pour acheter à manger ou demander leur chemin. En effet, Ed avait pris l'habitude de dormir sur le dos d'Alphonse lorsqu'ils se trouvaient loin de toutes habitations et celle-ci n'était pas partis bien qu'ils aient eu la possibilités de dormir dans des bons lits plus d'une fois. En se renseignant, ils avaient appris que la prochaine ville se trouvait à 4h de marche à pied, que l'on pouvait y accéder en voiture mais qu'il fallait payer le prix fort et qu'enfin, cette ville s'appelait RushValley…

* * *

voilà voilà, la fin de ce premier chapitre, bon c'est pas encore le top mais il fallait bien faire une entrée en matière, donc voilà, j'attaque le chapitre deux où ça va devenir un peu plus intéressant… Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et j'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, si non et bien, laissez en quand même que je sache ce qu'il n'allait pas… 


	2. Edouard ?

Voilà la suite de mon histoire, bonne lecture.

* * *

RushValley. Toute une ville tournée vers une seule passion : les automails. Rien que cette idée pouvait donner des frissons à n'importe quel fan et Winry n'était pas n'importe quel fan. C'était LA spécialiste, ne vivant que pour et par ça. Je vous laisse donc imaginer dans quel état elle se trouva lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la ville. Elle avait rencontré les 9 autres vainqueurs du concours la veille et avait constaté avec étonnement qu'il y avait également une autre fille: Morgane. Tout aussi passionnée, les deux filles ne se quittaient plus et n'arrêtaient pas de délirer sur d'éventuels projets irréalisables mettant généralement en scène un "auto-men", c'est à dire un homme n'ayant qu'un automail pour unique corps et étant construit par elles mêmes en un temps record… Elles étaient maintenant en extase face aux vitrines, voulant tout acheter à la fois et pleurant devant les prix exubérants. C'est comme ça qu'elle parcoururent toute la ville, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Pendant ce temps, deux garçons entrèrent également dans la ville mais beaucoup plus doucement cette fois. Ils allèrent directement en plein centre ville et s'arrêtèrent dans un hôtel avec une agréable allure extérieure et qui se retrouva tout aussi sympa à l'intérieur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ressortirent pour voir dans quelle ville ils étaient tombé qu'ils remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des automails, encore et encore, à droite comme à gauche, devant comme derrière…

- Ca c'est une ville qui plairait à Winry…  
Alphonse venait de s'arrêter devant une vitrine où la dernière nouveauté en jambe bionique venait d'être installée.

- Oui, c'est sur, elle adorerait ça…  
- Tais toi, ne lui raconte jamais qu'on est venu là, sinon on n'a pas finit d'en entendre parlé…elle râlera encore et encore puis nous engueulera parce qu'on ne l'a pas emmené.

Tout ceci n'intéressait pas Édouard, la ville n'avait aucun avantage s'il on était seulement de passage et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'attardait là. Mais comme Alphonse avait voulu s'arrêter dans la prochaine ville pour refaire le plein de nourriture et qu'Ed puisse enfin dormir dans un vrai lit, il n'insista pas et se retourna pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Oui, cette ville ne lui plaisait pas, et puis il y avait un bruit fou. Tout le monde parlait, se provoquer en duel de bars de fer pour savoir qui avait le meilleur automail, apparemment, les gens d'ici avaient des membres mécaniques non par besoin mais par envie…  
Soudain, à sa droite, Édouard entendit 2 filles hurlaient. Il se retourna alerté, pensant à une quelconque attaque mais fut vite rassuré. Ce n'était que deux filles qui se dandinaient devant une autre vitrine tout en parlant excessivement fort:  
- Elle est trop belle !  
- C'est le dernier modèle, ça c'est de la technologie…  
- Mais t'as vu le prix ? Va falloir que j'arrive à me la faire payer ou alors je vais devenir folle…

N'importe quoi…Édouard détourna la tête sans perdre plus de temps. Ces deux filles étaient ridicules, à près tout, ce n'était que des bouts de métaux reliés entre eux. Il se garda pourtant bien de dire ça à haute voix par peur de se faire agresser mais aussi par respect pour ses automails. Ils faisaient un super boulot et sans eux, il se serrait souvent trouvé dans de délicates situations, alors si ces bouts de métaux reliés entre eux pouvaient utilement servir, et bien il pouvait alors consentir à ce que des filles se mettent à hurler devant eux.

* * *

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel, une fois lavé, nourri et rassasié, Édouard eut envie d'une ballade au calme. À cette heure ci, tout le monde était devant un plat de nouilles autour d'une table bondée…c'était donc le meilleur moment pour sortir respirer un peu. Il descendit donc seul dans les rues, son manteau sur les épaules, allant où ses pieds le portaient. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que les maisons se faisaient plus rares, que les champs devenaient plus nombreux et que ses pas l'avaient amenés sur un chemin parallèle à la ville, près d'un puit. Un puit…Édouard sourit à cette image, cela faisait longtemps, mais ses pensées furent tout de suite attirées vers un seul souvenir…

_« - Tiens, c'est pour toi._

_Une petite fille blonde tendit un caillou à son voisin, assis dans l'herbe._

_- Un caillou ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?  
- ben rien c'est juste un cadeau…  
- ho…_

_Les deux enfants détournèrent rapidement la tête . Plus désintéressés qu'autre chose. Pourtant, l'un des deux se leva, ramassa quelque chose au sol et se retourna :  
- Alors ça, c'est pour toi._

_Dans sa main, il tenait une petite touffe d'herbe._

_- Comme ça on est pareil. Toi t'es l'herbe et moi les cailloux._  
_- Ho…_

_Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage des 2 enfants. Mais il fut de courte durée :_

_- Mais je vais la perdre cette herbe, je peux pas la garder à la maison…_

_Le petit garçon prit un air un peu plus sérieux…il réfléchit quelques minutes, tourna la tête pour chercher l'inspiration et ………… il vit le puit._

_- Je sais, on a qu'à les mettre dedans. En disant cela, il s'avança vers lui.  
- Comme ça, personne ne pourra nous les prendre et ils resteront à tout jamais là dedans. Il ouvrit la main et lâcha son caillou dedans. Puis se pencha, attendit le "plouf" habituel et se retourna:  
- D'accord ?  
- D'accord ! »_

Édouard se pencha, ramassa un caillou et s'avança jusqu'au puit, puis ouvrant sa main, il le laissa tomber dedans. C'était devenue une sorte de rituel, une habitude. Dès qu'il rencontrait un puit sur son chemin, il y jetait une pierre. Bien sur, Alphonse n'en savait rien et n'était pas près de l'apprendre…  
Tout en continuant de sourire mélancoliquement, Ed s'appuya sur le bord et regarda au fond, ferma les yeux et respira…

- Édouard ?

Ce moment de calme fut vite passé, s'attendant à trouver Alphonse derrière lui, Ed se retourna, ennuyé. Mais ce n'était pas son petit frère qui l'avait tiré de sa paisible solitude, c'était la petite fille de ses souvenirs, c'elle qui lui avait offert son caillou, c'était Winry.

* * *

Voilà ! J'éspère que ca vous as plus, ils se sont vus donc je vais pouvoir partir sur mon délire..., bizz à tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ca fait toujours très plaisir ! 


	3. Winry ?

Bon, voilà mon troisième chapitre, où Winry va retrouver Al.

Merci beaucoup à Etoile du soir et à raziel-chan pour leurs reviews, ca m'a fait très plaisir. je vais faire de mon mieux pour sortir une histoire convenable...

les personnages de Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et je crois que c'est pas près d'arriver...

Bonne lecture à tous...et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

* * *

- Winry ?

C'était bien elle, toujours avec sa fameuse salopette et ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Elle le regardait en souriant et s'approcha du puit :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es seul ? Et Alphonse, il est où ?

Puis son visage s'assombrit et sans qu'il est eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Édouard se retrouva les quatre pattes en l'air, violemment frappé par une clé à molette que Winry venait de sortir de Dieu sait où. Rapidement, Winry ouvrit la main et une touffe d'herbe tomba au fond du puit, mais ça, Édouard ne le vit pas et lorsqu'il se releva, le visage de Winry était toujours fâché.

**- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris, t'es pas bien !**  
- C'est pour ne pas m'avoir avertie que tu étais là, et ne vas pas chercher des excuses pourries Édouard, c'est dégueu de ta part.

Édouard ne comprenait rien du tout, qu'est ce qu'il n'avait pas fait ?

- Quoi ?  
- Arrête, tu te trouves à RushValley, le paradis sur terre, et tu ne m'en dis rien. Je ne t'aurai pas vu là, je suis sur que tu ne m'aurais jamais dis que tu étais passé dans cette ville.  
- Depuis quand t'as envie de savoir dans quelles villes je passe ?  
- Pas toutes les villes, crétin, mais celle-ci …… la ville de toutes les envies, la ville du péché originel, la ville des passionnés, la ville du bonheur suprême, la ville…

Édouard n'écoutait déjàplus, c'est vrai, il n'avait nullement eu l'intention de la prévenir, il n'avait en effet, même pas eu l'envie de lui dire. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça aurait signifié qu'il prenait la peine de téléphoner aux Rockbell pour leur donner des nouvelles et ça, Édouard ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus avoir à penser aux autres, il voulait avoir l'esprit libre lorsqu'il se battait contre les homoncules, lorsqu'il cherchait la pierre et ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour d'autres personnes que lui même et son petit frère.

* * *

Pendant que Winry était partie dans son délire et Ed dans ses pensées, ils remontèrent tout les deux en ville pour finir par s'arrêter devant l'hôtel où Ed et Al avaient décidé de rester. 

- …la ville idéale, la ville magique, the automail city, la ville des rêves bleus, la ville où tout est permis, la ville…  
- Hé, Winry ! Tu montes voir Al ou tu restes dehors ?

La jeune fille sortie de ses pensées et fixa Édouard :

- Bien sur que je veux le voir… je te suis !

Apparemment, elle lui avait totalement pardonné, ou alors, pensa Ed, elle avait tout simplement oublié. Il grimpa rapidement à l'étage, suivie de près par Winry, et rentra dans leur chambre, la 16A.  
Alphonse s'y trouvait bien, mais il n'était pas seul. Lorsqu' Édouard les vit, il paniqua, que faisaient-ils tous là ? Et Winry qui le suivait, elle allait les voir et Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait se passer. En un éclair, Ed eut le réflexe d'éjecter Winry hors de la salle avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Il ferma la porte à double tour et ignora ses protestations … Puis, il se tourna vers son frère, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait… Alphonse était ensevelit sous une montagne de chat. Noirs, blancs, alezans, pies, rouans, tachés, rayés, petits, grands, gros, gras, maigres, effrayants, mignons, défigurés, sans poils et Ed en vit même un sans queue… il devait être une trentaine et étaient tous regroupés autour de son petit frère, quémandant une caresse, un biscuit ou tout simplement une place près de lui. Lorsqu' Alphonse s'aperçut de la venue de son frère, il essaya d'abord de les cacher, mais allait cacher trente chats en moins de quelques secondes. Voyant que son entreprise était vouée à l'échec il tenta une excuse:

- Ed, c'est, c'est pas ma faute, ils sont venus, comme ça, je voulais pas et…et regarde les pauvres…  
**- Al, tu vas me les balancer en vitesse par la fenêtre !**  
- Quoi ? Mais non ! T'es fou !  
**- Al, Winry est là (1), si elle trouve ces chats tu sais bien la tête qu'elle va faire alors soit tu t'en charges, soit je les transmutes en croquettes pour chien.**  
**- T'es vraiment un sans cœur grand frère, tu, tu n'as aucune pitié, ils vont mourir si je fais rien…**

En prononçant ces mots, il prit le premier chat qui lui tomba sous la main et le tendit à Ed pour essayer de l'amadouer, mais il avait mal choisi son chat. Il devait être le plus gros de la troupe, d'une couleur incertaine entre le orange et le noir, il avait plus l'air fatigué que près à mourir. Face à la tête d'Édouard qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, Al prit soudainement peur et c'est le visage inondé de larmes qu'il consentit à ouvrir la fenêtre pour les laisser sortir. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour tous les chasser et Ed eut le temps d'en compter 42...puis, exténué il s'écroula sur le lit près à piquer un somme avant de se rappeler qu'une certaine fille attendait dehors…  
Paniqué à cette pensée, il ouvrit la porte doucement, risqua un coup d'œil dehors et se reprit la clé à molette.

**- Ca va pas la tête de me mettre dehors comme tu l'as fait, espèce de petit crétin ?  
- Qui c'est que tu traites de petit crétin si petit qu'il a besoin d'une échelle pour être vu ?**  
- Toi bien sur, qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autres ?

Elle rentra dans la chambre, et sourit à Al :  
- ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Al, j'espère que tu vas bien. Puis en se retournant vers Ed :

- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait ce coup là…

Édouard regarda paniqué son petit frère, il ne pouvait pas lui parler des chats, il tenait encore à la vie, alors il sortir la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- heu, en fait, c'est parce que…il y avait, heu, c'est Al, il était tout nu…

En disant ces derniers mots il jeta un regard vers Winry, celle-ci le regardait d'un œil sceptique :  
- Qu'est ce que tu me sors là , comment Alphonse peut il se retrouver nu ?  
- Et bien, je veux dire que….que, qu'il n'avait pas son tablier et tu sais, en dessous, et bien, c'est, c'est personnel…

Ed ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir, mais à sa grande surprise, Winry rougit légèrement et bafouilla un "ha" avant de se retourner rapidement. Alphonse se rapprocha de son grand frère et lui chuchota :

- T'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ? Je passe pour un gros dégoûtant qui se ballade nu dans les chambres d'hôtel qu'il loue…  
- Mais t'as jamais était nu, alors arrête un peu…

Exaspéré, Ed retourna sur son lit et attendit les explications de Winry sur sa venue ici...

* * *

**(1) Là, je suppose que Winry a une peur bleue des chats et devient assez violente vis à vis de son entourag dès qu'ele en voit un, en réalité, ej pense que Winry n'a pas peur de ces petites bêtes là mais bon...**

* * *

voilà ! encore un autre chapitre de finit, j'éspère que vous avez bien aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ( je sais pas si ça se dit ) et bizz à tous ! 


	4. première dispute

désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes, ce qui fais que je n'ai pas pu...mais bon, voilà la suite, et cette fois, je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour mettre le chapitre suivant !

merci de lire ma fanfic, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

- Alors comme ça, tu as gagné un concours ?

Winry venait de tout leur raconter et ils étaient maintenant en route vers le restaurant de l'hôtel.

- Oui, je suis vraiment contente, c'est la première fois que je gagne de cette manière là…c'est vraiment sympa. Ha , et il va falloir que je vous présente Morgane, cette fille est extraordinaire.  
Édouard avait du mal à imaginer cette «Morgane», si elle était comme Winry, il devait s'attendre à tout sauf à une fille extraordinaire…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle à manger et s'installèrent à une table vide. Puis, après avoir passé commande, Winry commença à les questionner :

- Alors vous, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Les deux frères se jetèrent un léger regard, tout comme Édouard se l'était déjà dis, il n'étais pas question d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre dans leurs affaires, il se contenta donc de tourner la tête sans répondre à Winry. Al, lui, se sentait plus gêné, il n'arrivait pas à ignorer complètement son ami, et c'est d'une voix hésitante qu'il répondit :

- Ho, et bien, pas grand chose, on, on passait comme ça, mais on part bientôt…

Winry avait bien vu le malaise que sa question avait provoqué, mais elle en avait marre, pourquoi ne pouvait elle rien savoir ?  
- Vous partez où ? Pour faire quoi ?  
Ce fut toujours Al qui se chargea de répondre, Ed, lui fixait un point quelconque à la table d'à côté. Il écoutait avec attention, mais ne le montrait pas :

- On, on sait pas encore, sûrement vers le sud…  
- Pour faire quoi ?  
- Rien qui te regarde !

Ed avait enfin pris la parole mais gardait les yeux rivés sur la table voisine. Il fallait que cette discussion cesse ou Al n'allait pas tarder à dire quelque chose qui ne concernait en rien Winry. Alphonse sentit bien que la tension montait et fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit que les plats arrivaient. Malheureusement, Winry n'était en aucun cas satisfaite de ces réponses et elle continua à questionner les deux frères mais avec un brin de défi dans la voix :

- Et vous n'avez pas de missions à faire ? L'armée vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez ?

Sa question était cette fois, directement adressée à Ed, elle le regardait et ne s'occupait plus du pauvre Alphonse qui essayait tant bien que mal de pousser les plats devant ses compagnons pour les inciter à manger.

- Ca non plus ça ne te regarde pas…

Mais non, la situation s'envenimait et Al regardait tout ça en tant que spectateur, désespéré de ne rien pouvoir faire…

- Al, passe moi le sel…

Ed avait attaqué son assiette. Un couteau dans la main droite, une fourchette dans l'autre, il mastiquait son bout de viande sans se préoccuper de la situation…même lorsque Winry se leva, plaqua ses deux mains sur la table et lui dis :

- Si tu n'as pas l'intention de t'excuser Ed, je crois que je vais m'en aller.

Non, il ne releva même pas la tête face à cela, pourtant, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu le visage de Winry, il aurait vu que son amie était plus que touchée par ses mots et il n'aurait peut être pas dis ce qu'il sortie :

- Ho, si tu commences à faire une crise pour ça…faut pas grand chose pour t'énerver…

En disant ces derniers mots, il avala une bouchée et releva la tête. Là, il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Winry ne le frappa pas, elle ne pleura même pas, du moins pas devant lui, mais son visage fit mal à Édouard. Il l'avait blessé et l'avait fait volontairement…il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre autres geste, Winry quitta la table et sortit de l'hôtel trop rapidement. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Oui, c'est vrai, il s'était montré un peu dur mais bon, c'était pour son bien, elle n'avait pas à les questionner comme cela, ça ne la regardait pas. Les pensées d'Édouard s'agitaient. Ce fut Al qui le fit revenir à la réalité :

- T'exagère Ed, ça se fait pas ce que tu as fait...

Un silence suivit ses paroles, Ed avala sa bouchée et jeta de dépit ses couverts sur la table.

- Ta gueule...

Ce fut au tour d'Édouard de se levait et de prendre la direction de la sortie. Alphonse le regarda partir, puis se retourna pour faire face à 2 plats du jour qui attendaient d'être mangés. Comme par hasard, à ce moment précis, une dizaine de chat vinrent pointer leurs museaux en direction d'Alphonse, trop content de l'avoir retrouvé.

Ed marchait dans les rues. Tête baissée, mains dans les poches, remontant les rues qui se présentaient à lui. Il se sentait coupable, bien sur, comme toute les fois où il poussait le bouchon un peu loin. Le pire c'était qu'à chaque fois, il le faisait avec de bonnes attentions. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer clairement ses pensées. Dire à Winry qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache pourquoi et où ils allaient pour lui éviter des soucis aurait été beaucoup plus simple et moins douloureux. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
Plongés dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'il était revenu à l'endroit de ce matin, les champs, le puit, Winry….Winry ? Oui, cette dernière était bien là mais elle n'était pas seule. Une bande de 3 garçons l'entouraient et vu leurs têtes pensa Édouard, il ne voulait pas juste lui demander l'heure. Pourtant, Winry n'était pas une fille qui se laissait facilement faire mais Ed compris rapidement pourquoi, comme il s'était doucement rapproché, il vit que deux des garçons tenaient à la main une sorte de mini-couteau. Le troisième lui, tenaient Winry par les deux poignets et s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle selon Édouard. La bande ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et Édouard en profita, il saisit le poignet d'un des deux mecs au couteau et lui tordit violemment en arrière. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise mêlé de douleur et se retrouva à genou, son copain, également surpris fit un bond en arrière laissant le champs libre à Édouard. Le garçon qui tenait Winry ne l'avait pas lâché et il se servit d'elle comme un bouclier.

- Putain, qu'est ce tu fous ?

Ed ne pris pas la peine de répondre, il claqua des mains et son adversaire se retrouva éjecté 5 mètres plus loin. Il saisit Winry par le bras et la plaça derrière lui, puis se retourna à temps pour plaquer un des gus qui l'attaquait par derrière. Malheureusement pour Ed, il ne se doutait pas que la bande des 3 gamins n'était qu'une partie d'un gang et celui ci ne se trouvait pas loin. Il avait rappliqué en attendant les cris de leur copains et encerclait maintenant notre alchimiste préféré ainsi que son ami d'enfance.

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait pauvre gars, lorsqu'on décide de s'occuper d'une meuf, on prend soin d'elle jusqu'au bout, t'aurais du rester près de ta maman…  
- Pff, c'est incroyable, partout où je vais faut que je rencontre des pauvres types comme vous qui ne savent pas connecter correctement le peu de neurones qu'ils ont.

Derrière lui, Édouard sentit Winry se serrait contre lui. Il jeta un regard rapide à la bande, essayant de découvrir une sortie mais avant qu'il n'est pu penser à autre chose, celui qui paraissait être le chef répliqua :

- Tu vas regretter d'être né p'tit con…

Et à la fin de sa phrase, toute la bande se jeta en même temps sur Ed….

* * *

voilà, finit, oui, il est pas très long mais la suite arrive !

Bizz à tout le monde, merci d'avoir lu et reviewer !


	5. deuxième dispute

merci à toutes les reviews, ca ma fait vraiment plaisir..., voici la suite, j'éspère que vous allez aimer. Moi je le trouve un peu moins bien. je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime pas trop comment je l'ai écrit...

la suite arrive...mais quand je sais pas, j'ai un week end chargé donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais en profitter pour y consacrer un bout de temps mais bon...j'essayerai quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Édouard n'avait pas prévu ça. Ce fut la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il vit que toute la troupe se jetait sur lui avec une mauvaise attention. Il pensa également qu'Alphonse allait s'inquiéter de ne pas le revoir arriver et se demanda rapidement ce qu'était devenue les plats qu'ils avaient commandés sans manger. Puis lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il songeait à des choses totalement inutiles, il se fâcha contre lui même. Tout ceci lui fit bien perdre quelques secondes précieuses mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas réellement. Quelque soit le nombre de garçons qu'il avait en face de lui, Édouard savait qu'il pouvait les battre, ils n'étaient qu'une bande de petits délinquants qui essayaient de se donner de l'importance et lui, que dire ? Lui, il était le Fullmetal alchemist. Par contre, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu plus c'était Winry. Si ça avait été Alphonse, Édouard n'aurait pas eu peur pour lui, son petit frère savait se défendre, armure ou pas. Mais Winry…, non. Winry, elle savait vous fabriquer des membres bioniques, elle pouvait vous réparez ou vous ouvrir n'importe quoi. Elle savait même cuisiner. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre, seul Édouard et Alphonse pouvait se permettre de frimer.  
Winry le savait, c'est pourquoi elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'Édouard lorsqu'elle vit le danger arrivait, mais en se rapprochant, elle allait fatalement gênait ses mouvements. Édouard prit donc la meilleure solution, selon lui, qui se présentait. Il se retourna et claqua des mains. Le puit s'éleva de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, puis il y créa une porte et un fond, réussit à pousser Winry dans ce nouvel abri et re-transmuta la porte pour la faire disparaître. Voilà ! Winry était en sécurité, à l'intérieur du puit. Édouard se retourna alors, un petit sourire dédaigneux sur le visage, il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler.

La bataille ne fut pas très longue, dès qu'ils virent qu'Édouard maîtrisait bien mieux la technique de combat qu'eux mêmes, ils finirent tous par partir plus ou moins précipitamment. Au total, Ed avait du réussir à casser 4 nez, plusieurs poignets et il avait rendu un garçon chauve, en hommage au chat sans poil qu'il avait vu peu de temps avant dans sa chambre. Lui, par contre, n'avait subi que de très légères blessures, il devait bien avoir quelques entailles par ci par là mais rien de très important et lorsque le dernier courageux prit la fuite il s'assit par terre après avoir redonné à son bras droit une forme normale.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire et celle-ci allait sans doute être la plus dure. Il jeta un rapide regard dernier son épaule, comment allait-il la faire sortir de là ? En utilisant l'alchimie pensa-t-il aussitôt mais il ne bougea pas, la question n'était pas comment, mais quand ? Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser planter à l'intérieur bien sur, mais il ne voulait pas la faire sortir si c'était pour se disputer de nouveau avec elle. La vie est faîte de choix difficiles et Édouard en était face à un. Que lui dire une fois libérée ? Sourire ? Lui tourner le dos ? L'engueuler ? Rigoler ? Pleurer ? Édouard était en train de s'imaginer avec dégoût en train de pleurer sur son épaule lorsqu'il commença doucement à pleuvoir. Non, il ne se voyait vraiment pas confessait toutes ses erreurs à Winry… mais tout ceci ne l'emmenait pas loin, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Peut être fallait-il qu'il aille se blesser un peu plus pour qu'elle ait pitié de lui en sortant et qu'elle se sente coupable ? Mais là encore, Ed n'était pas masochiste.  
Ce qui le fit réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement et ce qui l'inquiéta également fut l'absence totale de bruit à l'intérieur du puit. Pas un cri, pas une plainte, pas un " Édouard, espèce d'ordure, si tu ne me fais pas sortir de là tout de suite je ne sais pas ce que je te fais !" Non, rien. Édouard se leva donc et s'approcha en silence du puit. Elle pourrait au moins s'inquiéter pour lui, non ? Il aurait pu se trouver mal, il aurait pu être allongé par terre, se vidant de son sang tout en souffrant atrocement. Mais non, rien du tout. Elle ne disait rien du tout. Il posa sa main sur le puit. La pierre était froide. Du froid, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour se calmer. Il appuya son front sur la pierre et essaya de se calmait. Le fait qu'elle ne se manifeste pas signifiait peut être qu'elle s'était évanouie ou qu'elle avait un autre problème. Et voilà, il s'inquiétait maintenant pour elle alors qu'il ne voulait pas…  
Tout en se détestant, il claqua des mains et transmuta une porte.

* * *

J'ai hésité à arrêter ce chapitre ici mais je me suis dis que si je le faisais et bien, à votre place je me serais détesté…..je continue donc …

* * *

Il ne vit d'abord rien du tout, l'intérieur était sombre et il n'arriva pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit, puis une fois habitué, il distingua une forme sombre qui ne pouvait être que Winry. Celle ci était recroviller contre un mur et ne bougeait pas. En en juger par se forme, Winry devait avoir la tête entre ses mains.

Lorsqu'Ed entra à l'intérieur du puit, il hésita avant de parler. Elle ne paraissait pas souffrir, elle ne saignait pas, n'étais pas étendue par terre, bref il ne voyait pas ce qui clochait. Non, il ne le vit pas, mais il l'entendit. En effet, Winry pleurait. Ce n'était pas de petites larmes qui coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues, non, c'était une réelle crise. Winry essayait pourtant de les cacher plus ou moins, elle se retenait et ça se voyait. Édouard ne comprenait pas. Mais il ne chercha pas vraiment à éclairer son esprit, l'important c'était que Winry pleurait et il n'aimait pas ça. Ses pleurs le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise et il ne savait jamais comment réagir. Tout en s'agenouillant devant son amie il osa demander timidement :

- Winry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lorsque Winry releva la tête pour lui répondre, Édouard se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise: son visage était inondée de larmes.

- Pourquoi t'es venu Édouard ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

Pardon ? Comment ? Il avait du mal comprendre. Pourquoi était-il là ? La réponse lui était évidente pourtant…il venait de lui sauver la vie. Il venait d'empêcher une bande de crétins de lui faire du mal. Non ?

- Je vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire Winry. Il se releva, Viens, il commence à pleuvoir.

Mais Winry ne bougea pas, elle resta assise, la tête tournée, ses pleurs se calmant petit à petit.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu pleures Winry, ils ne t'ont pas fait mal et ils sont partis alors bouge…

A ces mots, Winry releva la tête mais cette fois ci, elle paraissait furieuse, trop furieuse pensa aussitôt Ed.

- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là Ed ? Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

Son ton ne prêtait pas à confusion, Winry était bel et bien furax.

- Hé ho, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Je viens de te sauver si t'as pas remarqué. Ce que je faisais là ? J'empêchais ces types de te faire du mal ? J'aurais pas du ?

Le ton montait et Winry fit de même, elle se releva et continua de s'énerver :

- **Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu es venu me sauver ? Rien ne t'y obligeait, j'avais cru comprendre que tu te foutais de moi, pourquoi tu as pris la peine de venir risquer ta pauvre petite peau ? Tu espères quoi, que je me jettes à ton cou en te remerciant ? Va te faire voir Ed !**

Sur ce, elle sortit du puit en courant. Ed n'en revenait pas, il s'était bel et bien en trainfait engueuler… Il se retourna et sortit à son tour du puit.  
Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes maintenant mais Ed n'y prêta pas attention. Winry était loin et il ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait vidé, pas comme après un combat intense, mais plutôt comme s'il avait froid et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se réchauffer. Vidée et quelque chose d'autre aussi…mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur cette sensation…il sentait qu'il n'étais pas près de revoir Winry et c'est peut être ceci qui le mettait plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne le voulait.  
Il se retourna pour redonner au puit sa forme habituel et une fois terminé, il s'en alla vers la ville.

* * *

Merci encore d'avoir lu, bonne journée à tous, laissez vos impressiosn que jesache ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez quelque chose, demandez, je pourrai toujours essayer de l'intégrer dans l'histoire...

Alvice !


	6. 4 ans

Alors voilà la suite...bon, elle prend un tour tout à fait différent et j'éspère que vous allez aimer...Il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans...on va dire que c'est un chapitre de transition...

Etoile du soir, tu me demandais comment j'allais faire pour continuer mon histoire entre Winry et Ed, c'est vrai que même en lisant ce chapitre...on voit mal comment je vais faire, mais j'ai mon idée en tête et tu veras vite commment, peut être au prochain chapitre...

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

* * *

4 ans. 4 ans étaient passés depuis la dispute du puit, 4 ans où ni Édouard, ni Winry ne s'étaient revus. Malgré les nombreuses protestations d'Alphonse, Édouard n'avait jamais eu le courage de retourner à Rizembool et ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver face à Winry. Ils avaient donc continuer leurs routes, chacun de leurs côtés et n'avaient aucunes idées de ce qu'était devenus l'autre. Petit à petit, la séparation était devenue habituelle, l'absence de l'autre était bouchée, les souvenirs enfouies quelque part.  
Après leur dernière dispute, Édouard était directement rentré dans la chambre qu'il avait loué avec Alphonse, fait ses bagages et était partis chercher son petit frère occupé avec ses chats. Puis sans lui donner plus d'explications, ni la possibilité d'aller voir Winry, ils étaient partis en direction du sud, reprendre leurs activités. Winry, elle, était restée. Elle s'était vide rendue compte que les frères Elrics avaient quittés la ville et après avoir du faire face à des sentiments contradictoires, avait tout fait pour oublier et y était arrivée. 

4 années s'étaient donc écoulées et rien ne prédestiné une nouvelle rencontre. Winry avait quitté Rizembool pour une ville à l'est de Central, Naxila. Elle y tenait une boutique d'automails et sa réputation avait facilement fait parlé d'elle. Morgane ne l'avait pas quitté. Depuis ce concours gagné, elles étaient devenus inséparables et tenaient ensemble la boutique. Elles vivaient toutes les deux au dessus de leur atelier, dans un petit studio tout à fait confortable et aujourd'hui, c'était le grand nettoyage.

- Winry, tu pourrais pas ranger le bordel qu'il y a dans ta chambre ? Ça va faire la quatrième fois que je te le demande cette semaine !

Une jeune fille blonde chargeait de plusieurs cartons passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Ben, comment dire ? J'ai était pas mal occupée et puis…je sais que tu adore ranger alors….Surprise !  
- Va te faire voir, Winry, tu ne me feras jamais ranger ta chambre. Répondit son amie, un sourire aux lèvres. Morgane était une jeune fille de 19 ans, châtains clair, yeux bleus, nez retroussé et une envie de faire la fête incroyable. Mais elle était aussi très maniaque, passionnée par les automails et par les garçons physiquement avantagés…  
Winry elle, n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Plus raisonnable, moins excitée mais toujours la même.

Elle posa les cartons qu'elle tenait dan les bras.

- Bon alors, je range et toi, tu t'occupes d'installer le nouvel atelier en face. Il faut laver entièrement la pièce, installer la table, mettre les rideaux qui se trouvent dans le carton du même nom, les balais et les brosses, elles, sont dans l'armoire à droite dans le bureau et…  
- Stoooop. C'est bon…je m'avoue vaincue pour une fois….débrouille toi avec l'atelier et moi je range ta chambre…

Winry sourit, c'était facile de faire craquer son amie. Et elle, préférait mille fois s'occuper de l'atelier plutôt que de ranger sa chambre. Elle repris ses cartons et se traversa le couloir. La nouvelle pièce en question se trouvait juste en face de sa chambre. Pour comprendre ce qu'elles faisaient, il faut savoir que Winry et Morgane ne faisait pas que tenir qu'une simple boutique où elles vendaient des automails. Elles étaient bien sur des mécaniciennes et se chargeaient d'installer les automails sur leurs patients. Elles avaient donc besoins de pas mal de surface. En bas se trouvait la boutique, l'atelier, une petite cuisine, deux chambres, une salle de bains et des toilettes. Dès qu'on passait à l'étage, on arrivait à un bureau. C'était généralement là que tout les rendez vous se prenaient. Puis le patient venait le plus souvent quelques jours chez elles. Séjournant dans l'une des chambres du bas. En fonction de l'importance de l'opération, il remontait dormir à l'étage une fois les plus grosses manipulations finies et attendait dans une des deux chambres qui étaient réservés aux patients. Il vivait donc avec les deux jeunes filles pendant quelques temps, à la plus grande joie de tout leurs patients masculins. La nouvelle pièce allait devenir un atelier de plus. Elles s'étaient vide rendu compte que parfois, lorsque les patients se trouvaient à l'étage et que leurs automails ne fonctionnait pas comme il le fallait, faire des aller-retours entre le bas et l'étage était devenu très barbant.  
Winry poussa la porte et posa les cartons. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer, se retourna, remonta ses manches et se mit au travail.

Il lui fallut 2 heures entières pour que leur nouvel atelier ressemble à quelque chose. Winry était en sueur, elle s'était mise en brassière et était en train de vérifier si les suspensions de leur table tenaient bien lorsque Morgane fit interruption.

- Winry, j'ai trouvé ça sous un tas de vêtements et je…haaaaa, mes yeux, mes yeux !

Winry s'approcha de son amie en vitesse.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?  
- Moi ? Répondit-elle en rigolant, rien, mais si jamais un mec entre maintenant et te vois comme ça, c'est sûrement ce qu'il dirait…

Winry la fixa l'air accusatrice :

- Tu ne me lâcheras jamais, je me trompe ?  
- Tant que je ne te vois pas sourire comme sur la photo qu'il y a sur ta table de nuit, non !

Winry lui tira la langue !

- T'es contente là ?  
- Presque….bon, hormis ça, j'ai trouvé une lettre sous ton pantalon vert et je voulais savoir si...  
- Une lettre ?

Winry la lui arracha des mains !

- Ho, ce n'est rien d'important, dit-elle en rougissant, une paperasse…

Elle essaya de la mettre dans sa poche mais Morgane se jeta sur elle.

- Ouais, Winry a reçu une lettre compromettante, depuis le temps, alors, de qui, je le connais, il est comment ?

Winry n'eut pas le temps de faire un autre mouvement que Morgane, le sourire aux lèvres lui arracha des mains la lettre et commença à la lire :

_«Ma très chère Winry, depuis notre conversation près du pont, je n'ai cessé d'avoir votre si doux visage devant mes yeux…mon cœur se brise chaque seconde à l'idée de vous savoir si loin et…»_

Elle ne put continuer sa lecture. Winry repris sa lettre, et la déchira sur place.

- Voilà, comme ça tu n'auras pas la suite…fit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à son amie. Mais bien qu'elle essaya de le cacher, Morgane put voir qu'elle était gênée. Ce n'étais pas tout les jours qu'elle recevait ce genre de lettres et ces moments là la mettaient très mal à l'aise…

- Ho, Winry t'es pas drôle… c'était de quoi cette lettre ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Tu lui as répondu ?

Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa journée de libre si elle ne lui répondait pas tout de suite, Winry ramassa les restes de sa lettre et lui dit :

- Un pauvre mec qui essaye de se donner une apparence qu'il n'a pas. Cette "conversation près du pont", si on peut appeler ça un pont puisque c'était deux planches de bois qui passaient au dessus d'un fossé, était totalement ridicule, bien que je ne le connaisse que depuis 2 jours, il m'a fait une déclaration enflammée m'expliquant clairement qu'il avait envie de moi….c'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attend lorsque je sors avec un mec alors…je l'ai laissé…mais ça remonte à plus d'une semaine…

Morgane s'approcha de son amie vaec une petite moue.

- Comment tu fais ? Il ne t'arrives que des trucs bizarres. C'est pas normal que tu ne puises pas être avec quelqu'un sans qu'il ne t'arrives quedes problèmes.

Elle s'éloigna de son amie et la regarda un peu plus.

- T'avais pas un rendez-vous ce soir ? Avec…un de nos patients qui a craqué sur toi? Un certain…..Marc ?

Winry se retourna effrayée,

- Non, non, non, Momo, je te vois venir, tu ne veux pas qu'après ça j'aille me jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu ! Et puis, jamais avec les patients…  
- Et si, aller, il faut que tu te bouges, on fait une entorse à la règle…si ça se trouve c'est l'homme de ta vie ce mec… T'es dans la fleur de l'âge Winry, tu as 20 ans et tu devrais être de sortie tout les soirs ! Hors, tu restes à la maison, lire des romans bizarres et moi je m'amuse toute seule ! Ce soir, tu te fais une beauté, et comme ça, Marc n'auras pas d'autres choix que de tomber raide dingue de toi…Tu as besoin de ça dans ta vie ! Toutes les filles ont besoin de se faire aimer, embrasser, cajoler… alors ce soir, c'est le grand soir !

Elle la sortie de la pièce et la poussa dans la salle de bain.

- Tu me prend un bon bain, tu te fais tout ce qu'il faut que tu te fasses et moi je te prépare une tenue !

Winry ne put rien faire, impuissante face à son amie, elle fit couler l'eau de son bain espérant s'y noyer.

* * *

Et voilà, Winry était donc assise à la table d'un restaurant avec en face d'elle un parfait inconnu. Morgane lui avait trouvée une tenue parfaite. Une simple robe noire avec une paire de boucle d'oreilles assorties, un sac à main et des talons. _«je t'envie Winry, il ne te faut pas grand chose pour être vachement canon…»_ lui avait sortie Morgane, mais là, Winry était plus stressée qu'autre chose.  
Elle n'aimait pas les rendez-vous, surtout ceux auxquels elle n'avait pas envie d'aller. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, pas à sa place et trouvé tout ça honteux. Alors lorsqu'elle comprit que Marc allait la dévorait des yeux toute la soirée, elle paniqua réellement. Elle commanda une simple salade tandis que Marc prit une viande bizarre à l'indienne accompagnée de légumes cuits doucement à la vapeur. Puis ce fut le moment que Winry redoutait le plus, l'attente, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir parler. 

- Vous êtes vraiment très en beauté ce soir.

Winry le regarda. Pourquoi, mais Pourquoi le garçons avec qui elle sortait prenait toujours ce ton là ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils lui parlaient toujours avec énormément de politesse, lui faisant des compliments qu'elle trouvait ridicules.

- Merci beaucoup Marc, ça me fait plaisir…alors, comment va votre pied ?

3 jours plus tôt, il s'était fait fixé un pied bionique.

- Ho, parfaitement bien, ce qui est tout à fait normal puisque c'est vous qui vous en êtes occupé. Vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation Winry…je n'ai jamais douté de ça…

Puis, il lui prit la main et la monta en direction de ses lèvres. Et sans que Winry est put faire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa. Ce faire faire un baise-main n'était pas non plus à quoi s'attendait Winry, mais là encore elle ne réagit pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Et lorsqu'il garda sa main entre la sienne et commença à se rapprocher, Winry ne sut toujours pas quoi faire. Puuis, les mots de Morgane lui revinrent à l'esprit _« Toutes les filles ont besoin de se faire aimer, embrasser, cajoler »._

Alors, après avoir respirer un coup, Winry se laissa faire…

* * *

Noon, ne me hassait pas...je jure de faire mon possible pour mettre la suite le plus tôt possible. Comme j'ai eu un accident à l'oeil, je ne vais pas en cours demain donc...qui sait, avec beaucoup de chance vous aurez la suite ! 

Merci encore d'avoir lut et encore une fois, laissez moi vos impressions ! Bizzz à tout le monde !


	7. l'âme soeur de Morgane

merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir, je sais que l'histoire devient un peu bizarre mais bon...hé hé, vous allez pouvoir lire la suite.

Etoile du soir, merci beaucoup, mon oeil va mieux, en fait je me suis pris un genou en sport et je me suis cassé le seul truc impossible à se casser : la paroi interne de l'oeil...ca parait affreux mais en fait, je vais déjà mieux donc rien de très grave !

Onariah, voici la suite, pour voir Winry et ed ensemble, il va falloir...non, je n'en dis pas plus...oui, je suis méchante mais bon...

Bonne lecture à tous et bonnes vacances aussi puisque c'est le cas pour tout le monde ...

* * *

Il était 22 heures lorsque Winry rentra chez elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, Morgane n'était pas là. Elle alla dans sa chambre se changer et une fois finie, prit une bouteille de lait dans le frigo et se servit un verre. Elle s'assit à la table de leur mini salle à manger et regarda par la fenêtre. Les rues étaient éclairées mais personne n'était dehors. Winry prit une gorgée du liquide banc et se perdit dans ses pensées. Marc l'avait embrassé puis avait fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils avaient mangé en parlant un peu de tout et vers 21 heures 30, ils étaient sortis. Il l'avait alors raccompagnée et lui avait souhaité bonne nuit devant sa porte mais en l'embrassant cette fois sur la joue. Winry s'était sentie indifférente. C'était la première fois qu'elle laissait un garçon l'embrassait songea-t-elle bien que son cerveau lui affirma le contraire. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête, Morgane rentrait. Elle entendit un bruit de clé dans la serrure du bas puis quelqu'un monta les escaliers et enfin, son amie apparut. Morgane la regarda, un sourire questionneur sur le visage. Apparemment, sa soirée n'avait pas été aussi sans intérêt que la sienne. Après avoir posé son sac, Morgane s'approcha de Winry, prit une chaise et s'assis à côté d'elle.

- Alors ?

Un mot. Un seul mot suffit pour que Winry se sente décourager. Elle baissa les yeux et demanda :  
- Qu'est ce que tu ressens lorsque tu te fais embrasser ?  
- Et bien, commença son amie, ça dépend. Tu peux avoir chaud et froid. Tu peux être confuse et surprise, ou encore excitée et heureuse. Timide et honteuse, calme et confiante, paniquée et inquiète, passionnée et effrayante. Peut être tout ça à la fois, mais ça m'est jamais arrivé…Pourquoi ? Elle la dévisageait maintenant avec un peu plus d'insistance. - Et quand tu ressent de l'indifférence, une envie de partir et de tout laisser tomber, c'est bon signe ? Questionna Winry en relevant la tête, un faible sourire sur son visage.  
- Hooo, Winry…

Morgane s'approcha et la prit par les épaules…

- A ce point ?

Un petit rire lui répondit,

- Oui, je sais, je suis pas normale…  
- Non Winry, j'ai jamais dis ça…t'es un peu plus…exigeante…c'est tout !  
- Pff, mes fesses oui…  
- Winry, toi au moins, lorsque tu seras avec le type de ta vie, tu t'en rendras compte…

Elle se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie et lui proposa :

- Tu veux des crêpes ?  
- Des crêpes ?

Il était plus de 22 heures et Morgane lui proposait de faire des crêpes…il n'y avait qu'elle pour agir de la sorte.

- Oui, s'il te plait ! Lui répondit Winry, un peu plus réconfortée qu'à son retour. Elle se leva, termina son verre et aida son amie à préparer la pâte.

* * *

-Debout ! 

Un oreiller lancé accompagna la phrase de Morgane et atterri directement sur le tas informe que formait Winry.

- Bouge toi, il faut que tu ailles faire des courses, on n'a plus rien à se mettre sous la dent.  
- Brrroumf fut la seule réponse qui lui parvient.

Morgane décida de lui laisser encore 5 minutes, après, elle en viendrait aux mains…

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de retourner dans la chambre de son amie, Winry s'était levée et marchait maintenant pied nus, cheveux ébouriffés avec un seul long tee-shirt pour pyjamas, vers la cuisine.

- Nuit agitée ? Demanda Morgane lorsqu'elle la vit entrait.  
- Non, mais trop courte…

En effet, le frigo était totalement vide, elles avaient finie le lait, le beurre et les œufs pour les crêpes d'hier soir et bien qu'il en restait, Winry n'en voulait pas.  
Elle se dépêcha alors de s'habiller et descendit faire les courses. Aujourd'hui c'était le marché, des dizaines de stands étaient dressés et une foule inhabituelle se pressait dans les rues de Naxila. Winry regarda rapidement la liste que lui avait faite Morgane avant de partir, jus de fruit, chocolat, noisettes, brosse à dent… Il manquait bien des choses, Winry sortit son porte feuille, fit une rapide vérification de son contenue et s'arma de courage.

Elle revint 2 heures après, les bras chargés de tout et de n'importe quoi. Elle aimait bien faire les courses, même si c'était toujours une vraie galère, s'occuper de cette corvée ne l'ennuyait pas. Elle monta à l'étage, réussit à ouvrir la porte d'une seule main et déchargea ses paquets dans la cuisine.

Morgane vint la rejoindre et l'aida à ranger les commissions, puis, un sourire aux lèvres lui annonça :

- J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur !

Winry la dévisagea un sourire aux lèvres. Son amie devait lui avoir dit cette phrase au moins une dizaine de fois et pourtant, elle finissait toujours pas les quitter, leur découvrant un horrible défaut.

- Encore ? Il est comment celui-ci ? Grand ? Fort ? Intelligent ? Drôle ? - Et oui, tout ça à la fois…  
- Pff, comment tu l'as rencontré ? T'es sortie ce matin ?

Morgane prit une chaise et s'installa à la table, le visage rêveur.

- C'est le destin je te dis, en fait je le revois demain…  
- Déjà ?  
- Oui….en fait, il a besoin d'automails. Jambes droites je crois… il est beau…

Oui, c'était bien Morgane, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce garçon mais était uniquement attiré par son physique, le pauvre, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

- Et il s'appelle comment ce type parfait ?  
- heu…Richard je crois…  
- Tu crois ? C'est ton âme sœur et t'es pas foutu de retenir son nom ?  
- Mais je t'ai dis qu'il était beau comme un dieu…il a de ces yeux… et puis comme il revient demain…ralala…  
- N'importe quoi…

Winry se leva. Oui, c'était n'importe quoi…

- T'es incroyable Momo…

Morgane leva un œil vers elle.

- Et ho, t'énerves pas, tu veux un nom ? Tu vas l'avoir ton nom, je l'ai noté…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Poussa quelques feuilles, ouvrit quelques tiroirs et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Voilà, je l'ai. Il s'appelle Édouard ! Édouard Elric !

* * *

Et voilà ! la suite ? et bien, dès que je peux, je pars demain donc vous ne l'aurez pas d'ici lundi prochain, désolé...mais je m'y colle promis juré dès que je reviens.

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions...

Bizzz à tout le monde !


	8. retrouvailles

merci à vos reviews, c'est elles qui m'ont poussé à écrire ce chapitre aujoud'hui, sans elles, je l'aurai surementreporté à ce week end.

ne t'en fais pas Onariah, la situation entre ces deux là va s'arranger, doucement et difficilement mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

Etoile du soir, panique pas, je ne vais pas laisser Morgane piquer Ed à Winry, tout de même...j'éspère que ce chapitre ira...

bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Winry avait du mal entendre, comment ce garçon disait s'appeler ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'une erreur, son nom était sûrement Édouard Erik ou Éric Edard, après tout c'était tout à fait possible. Pourtant lorsqu'elle redemanda à Morgane de répéter, ses espoirs ne furent pas confirmés. Édouard Elric, c'était bien son nom… 

- Il est venu pendant que tu faisais les courses, continua Morgane, il paraît qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ses automails, la dernière réparation qu'on lui as faîtes ne semble pas être très au point puisqu'il m'a dis qu'elle remontait seulement à 4 semaines…

Morgane n'avait pas remarqué que Winry s'était assise, le visage inquiet…

- Tiens, j'ai pris plus de notes que je ne le croyais, il revient cet après midi à 14h et j'aurais besoin de ton aide parce qu'il a besoin…  
- D'un bras droit et d'une jambe gauche.

Morgane dévisagea son amie, - Tiens, t'étais là ? Tu l'as vue partir ?

Winry ne répondit pas, elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait être en proie à de violentes pensées. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ? C'était Édouard…

- Winry, ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ce n'était pas réellement la meilleure question à poser, Winry se leva, et dans un mouvement de colère s'écria :

- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Morgane, tu réfléchis à ce que tu viens de me dire et t'auras la réponse ! Je t'ai bassiné pendant des semaines avec ce type, je t'ai parlé de lui pendant des nuits entières, tu m'a aidé à le démolir, à le chasser de mon esprit, à faire en sorte que je ne pense plus à ce sale type et là, tu me sors qu'il est en ville et qu'il a besoin d'aide ?

Morgane la dévisageait, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est ce qui… Édouard Elric. «Mer…» pensa-t-elle aussitôt. Elle l'avait totalement oublié. Cet Édouard là. C'était lui. Lui qui avait rendu Winry totalement démoralisée pendant plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait pas du tout fais le lien entre ce merveilleux homme de 20 ans et le blondinet de l'enfance de Winry. Et pourtant, avoir un bras et une jambe bioniques n'est pas très courant dans le monde des automails, elle aurait du s'en souvenir…

- Ho Winry je suis désolé, j'avais oublié…je voulais pas, j'avais zappé…excuse moi.

Winry marchait maintenant dans toute la salle, les bras croisés, puis, soudainement, elle se retourna vers Morgane

- Je peux pas Momo…

Elle paraissait effondrée ce qui était normal, d'après ce que se souvenait Morgane, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux deux, pourtant le fais de l'avoir quitté avait rendue son amie très triste. Ils étaient amis d'enfance et il n'avait jamais été très sympa avec elle. Lors de ce fameux concours, ils s'étaient revus, s'étaient disputés et ne s'étaient plus jamais recroisés. Tout ça était bien compliqué. Une fois qu'Édouard était parti, Winry avait tout raconté à Morgane. Ce n'était pas réellement le fait qu'il se soit disputés encore une fois qui l'attristée, c'était surtout que ce garçon n'avait jamais montré beaucoup d'intérêt à son amie. Pourtant, oui, pourtant, ils avaient grandi ensemble et cela signifiait beaucoup pour Winry, du moins à l'époque, maintenant, Morgane n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête. Elle s'approcha de son amie, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Puis elle la pris par les épaules et s'excusa encore, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?  
- Remonter le temps ?

Apparemment, Winry s'était à nouveau calmé, elle avait repris ses esprits, enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de montrer. Parce qu'intérieurement, bizarrement, Winry était traumatisé. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir, elle n'osait pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle allez pouvoir lui dire ? Qu'est ce qu'elle allait devoir faire? Comment allait-il réagir ? Oui, Winry était tétanisée, elle avait mal au ventre et frissonnait…ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas ressentit tout ça…  
Elle s'assit de nouveau et mis sa tête entre ses bras. Morgane s'assit en face d'elle et la dévisagea,

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux que je lui dise que c'est pas possible ? Qu'on n'a pas ce qu'il faut et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs ?

Aller voir ailleurs, oui c'était sûrement la meilleure solution. Elle n'entendrait plus parler de lui, elle ne le verrait pas et tout rentrerai en ordre. Pourtant… pourtant, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui criait le contraire. Cette petite voix la poussait à reconsidérer la chose. Est ce que c'était si grave que ça ? Elle pouvait faire abstraction. Le traiter comme n'importe quel autre client. Ce n'étais sûrement pas impossible, et puis, ce n'étais pas dans ces principes de renvoyer un client. Et surtout, Winry était curieuse. Curieuse de voir s'il avait changé, curieuse de voir sa réaction, curieuse de le retrouver…et d'un autre côté, non, il ne fallait pas.

- Haas, je sais pas ! Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?  
- Je ne pourrais jamais être à ta place, répondit son amie un sourire aux lèvres, c'est bien trop compliqué tout ça pour moi, mais si par je ne sais quel miracle, je me retrouvais dans la même situation que toi, j'irais botter les merveilles fesses de ce crétin.

Winry rigola…allez lui botter les fesses, non, elle ne le ferait pas…mais alors, qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ?  
Winry se redressa puis se leva, - Bon, tu vas le recevoir cet aprèm et…et on va s'occuper de lui, je peux pas le renvoyer, c'est pas moi…  
- Mais il t'as démolit ton enfance !  
- J'ai jamais dis ça…  
- Il est égoïste !  
- Il a peut être changé - Il est arrogant !  
- Pas tant que ça…  
- Il t'as traumatisé !  
- Traumatisé ?  
- Oui, je suis sure que c'est à cause de lui que tu ne trouves aucun mec digne de toi, t'as peur face à eux et tu t'imagines qu'ils ont tout les vices de la Terre !  
- Mais non, c'est vraiment eux qui sont…Winry s'arrêta. Elle était en train de défendre Édouard là, non ? Oui, elle était bel et bien en train d'essayer de tout faire pour le revoir, elle essayait de convaincre Morgane alors qu'elle n'était même pas réellement convaincu elle même. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Soudain, une question lui vint à l'esprit,

- Est ce qu'il a changé ?

Morgane la regarda ennuyé

- Physiquement je veux dire…  
- Comment veux tu que je le sache ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant !  
- Et moi, est ce que j'ai changé ?  
- Changé ?  
- Oui, par rapport à la fille que j'étais il y a 4 ans ?  
- Et bien, je passe toute mes journées avec toi, je peux pas trop dire…pourquoi ?

Winry ne répondit pas, cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas préoccupé de la tête qu'elle avait ? A quand remonté la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie si nerveuse ?

- T'es très bien, panique pas, il va regretter de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles pendant toutes ces années…  
- Arrête, c'est pas drôle…  
- Peut être mais c'est pas moi qui panique à l'idée de le revoir…et sur ce, Morgane disparut à l'étage du bas, laissant son amie perdue dans ses pensées.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse emporter par la panique. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'Édouard, personne d'autre, malheureusement c'était bien ça le problème, c'était Édouard. Le Édouard de son enfance, son vieil ami, non se rectifia-t-elle, ce n'était plus son meilleur ami, plus son ami, plus son client préféré… qu'était-il alors ? Une connaissance se répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois, oui, c'est ça, on a grandit ensemble et on a perdus contact, maintenant on va se revoir et … et je vais m'occuper de son bras point final. Y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat…  
Elle se leva et regarda la pendule, 13h 15, déjà. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse rapidement. Comment allait-elle faire ? Faut-il que je m'habille spécialement ? pensa-t-elle, non, être naturel, oui, c'est la meilleure des choses, faire comme si je ne m'attendais pas à sa venue. Ou alors faut il que je fasse celle qui est au courant ? Lorsqu'il viendra, je serais dans la pièce ou pas ? Ou j'arrive après en m'excusant du retard, ou je fais semblant de ne pas le reconnaître? Comment je réagis, je le regarde en rigolant ? Un sourire aux lèvres ? Est ce qu'il faut que je pleure ? Il ne faut pas que je rigole, non, je dois avoir l'air surprise, oui mais non, Morgane m'a mise au courant, je dois agir normalement, comme si c'était qu'un simple client, comme si je, je, comme si je m'en fichais totalement. Oui mais lui, qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? S'il quitte la pièce en colère, je le rattrape ? Je le laisse partir ? Est ce qu'il va avoir grandit ? Ses cheveux, il les as coupés ? Il va m'engueuler je suis sure. Je dois peut être arriver avec un masque sur la tête pour ne pas qu'il me reconnaisse… est ce qu'il va me reconnaître ?

Toutes ces idées la submergèrent et elle ne vit pas le temps passer, excessivement nerveuse, toujours quelque chose à la main, et faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre, c'est dans cet état que la trouva Morgane lorsqu'elle remonta.

- Il arrive dans 10 minutes, je me changerai si j'étais toi…

Winry la regarda paniquait,

- Comment ça tu te changerais ?  
- Ben, moi à ta place je le ferais regretter ce qu'il a fait, donc, je me ferais canon !  
- Mais je ne veux pas être canon !  
- Ha, ben c'est toi qui vois alors…et et ellela laissa de nouveaux à ses pensées.

Il fallait qu'elle se change ? Bon, très bien ! Elle ouvrit son armoire pour trouver des affaires qui conviendront.

- Il faut que ça fasse bosseuse mais pas trop, décontracté, détendu, naturel et sympa.

Elle décida donc de mettre un chemisier blanc, un pantalon noir qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux, elle s'attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, comme à son habitude, changea de boucle d'oreille et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était pas mal, du moins, elle se trouvait assez bien. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Morgane parla rapidement, invitant la personne à s'asseoir et s'installa elle même derrière le bureau. Apparemment, il était arrivé.

* * *

j'ai hésité à arrêter le chapitre là…mais non, je continue un peu, tout de même, ça aurait été frustrant….

* * *

Winry sortit dans le couloir, puis, après avoir respirer un grand coup, entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle se trouva être derrière lui et il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, par contre Morgane l'avait bien vu et ce fut elle qui se chargea des retrouvailles. 

- M. Elric, je vous présente ma partenaire, c'est à elle qu'appartient la boutique et c'est elle qui s'occupera de votre bras, je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà...

Édouard se leva, se retourna et croisa son regard.

Il avait changé sans réellement être différent. Toujours les mêmes yeux envoûtant, toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds bien qu'ils soient coiffés en queue de cheval, toujours le même visage si complexe. Il s'était musclé, ça se voyait dans tout son corps, ses épaules s'étaient élargies et ils avait bien grandi, de plusieurs centimètres même puisque Winry constata avec étonnement qu'il était de sa taille voir un peu plus grand.

Ils se dévisagèrent encore pendant quelques secondes, puis Winry retrouva ses esprits et ses angoisses. Le plus facile était passé, maintenant, que devait elle faire ? Heureusement, il prit la parole le premier.

- Tu possèdes cette boutique ?

Oui, pourquoi pas, c'était une bonne question pour commencer la conversation et Winry y répondit sans problèmes, sentant ses soucis disparaître.

- Oui, mamie Pinako m' aidé à la payer tout comme Morgane mais le nom sous le contrat est le mien, Morgane ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper de tout les papiers concernant l'habitation.

Winry rejoint son amie et prit une chaise afin de s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Comment va mamie Pinako ?  
- Plutôt bien pour son âge, elle refuse que je vienne trop souvent la voir et m'engueule quand je m'inquiète trop.

Morgane se leva.

- Je vais vous laisser, je vais finir les courses que tu as faîtes ce matin Winry, t'as oublié plein de trucs…mais je suis sure qu'on se reverra ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main à Édouard. Il la sera sans hésitation et la regarda sans aller. Puis il se retourna vers Winry. Il ne savait pas quoi penser…elle était là devant lui et elle ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus. Il trouva qu'elle avait un peu changé, du moins, comme une fille change. Oui, elle était plus féminine, elle dégageait quelque chose qu'Ed n'arrivait pas à nommer et cela le gênait.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, tout les deux perdus dans leurs propres pensés, n'étant nullement gênés par le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Winry commençait à avoir chaud, son cœur battait comme un fou et ses mains la titillait, pourtant elle ne bougeait pas.  
Ce fut un coup de téléphone qui les tira tout les deux de leurs pensées. Comme si un courant d'air froid avait traversait la pièce, Winry sentit tout son corps frissonnait lorsqu'elle quitta des yeux Édouard et décrocha. Ed, lui ne la lâcha pas des yeux se posant de plus en plus de questions sur elle. Winry raccrocha, nota quelque chose sur un bout de papier et, tentant de retrouver ses esprits, sortie tout une liasse de papier d'un tiroir.

- Bon, je suppose que tu viens pour ton bras et ta jambe ?

Édouard la dévisagea, Son bras et sa jambe ? Elle comptait s'en occuper ?

- Oui, c'est ça mais…  
- Si tu veux qu'on s'occupe de tes membres, il va falloir rester ici. Comme je ne sais pas la gravité de tes blessures je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra mais vu le bruit que fais ton bras, t'en as au moins pour une semaine.

Winry avait remarqué que lorsqu'il avait serré la main de Morgane, son bras avait eu du mal à se déplier, il bougeait mal et Winry ne douta plus un seul instant à propos du fait qu'il ait changé d'automails ces 4 dernières années sans venir la voir.

- Oui, j'ai des problèmes avec mon bras, ma jambe est en meilleur état heureusement mais Winry, je, je sais pas si …

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, il ne voyait pas comment lui dire ça. Il était gêné de se retrouver ici, lui demandant de lui fixer un bras alors que pendant 4 ans il l'avait ignoré.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur parce ce que va y avoir du boulot…  
- C'est pas un problème…si t'es d'accord pour qu'on s'occupe de tes automails, il va falloir venir vivre ici. Puis tu devras remplir tout ces papiers et on pourra commencer, plus vite on s'y mettra, plus vite tu pourras partir…

Oui, elle avait compris. Elle avait compris que la situation était grotessque et qu'elle devait se terminer au plus vite. Une semaine, c'était pas bien long…

- D'accord, je peux venir à partir de quand ?  
- Dès que tu as toutes tes affaires réunis dans une valise et de quoi t'occuper lorsque tu ne pourras pas sortir…  
- Bon et bien, demain ? - Bien !

Voilà, c'était finit, Winry et Ed allait passer le reste de la semaine ensemble, c'en était décidé. Ils se quittèrent sur un signe de tête et Winry alla s'écrouler sur son lit une fois qu'elle entendit la porte du bas se fermait.

* * *

voilà ! encore un chapitre de plus ! merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ! 


	9. près ?

Voilà encore une suite, j'ai pas était trop longue...enfin j'éspère ! Je vais changer le titre de l'histoire, il m'énerve...je vais le raccourcir, ca sera mieux. L'histoire s'appelera désormais seulement "Pourquoi... ?" c'est plus court et ca va un peu mieux...

ne t'en fais pas Etoile du soir, le but de cette fanfic est de refaire l'histoire entre ces deux là, je vais donc finir par les mettre ensemble ! Et pour les retrouvailles, je voyais mal un moment d'extreme bonheur où tout les deux se retrouvent en hurlant de joie...mais je vois ce que tu veux dire...et rassure toi,enfin, je ne vais pas toutte dire, sinon je gache tout...Et pour Alphonse, tu vas voir, je l'ai pas oublié...

merci d'avoir laissé vos impression, ca me fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

- Il vient à partir de demain.  
- Et… ?  
- Il a besoin d'un make-up complet.  
- Et… ?  
- Je m'occuperai de son bras bien sur, t'as encore des problèmes avec eux, par contre tu feras la jambe - Et… ?  
- Et quoi, t'es chiante avec tes «et» !  
- Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Comment vous avez réagit ? Est ce que vous vous êtes engueulés ? Est ce que vous vous êtes embrassés ? Vous étiez content ? Vous avez ris ? Mince Winry, tu pourrais me raconter plus de truc qu'un simple «il a besoin d'un maker-up complet», j'en est rien à faire pour l'instant…

Morgane était revenue quelques minutes après le départ d'Édouard et avait été étonnée de le savoir si vite partis. Puis elle avait filé dans la chambre dans la chambre de son amie pour plus d'amples informations.  
Face à son interrogatoire, Winry ne savait comment réagir, contrairement à elle, Morgane n'avait aucunes difficultés à parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, Winry, elle, ne savait pas par où commençait. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ressentis ? C'était bien là la question elle ne le savait pas vraiment…  
Contente de le revoir après tant de temps : oui. Timide pour quelques raisons inconnus d'elle : oui. Mal à l'aise : oui. Énervée : bizarrement non.

- Alooooors ? Apparemment, Morgane n'allait pas se contenter d'un simple sourire." Tu t'es jetée sur lui ? "  
- Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis 4 ans Momo, je ne pouvais pas me jeter sur lui...  
- Mais t'en avais envie…  
- Noon ! - Il t'as fais des clins d'œil…  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'aurait fais des clins d'œil ?  
- Vous avez beaucoup ris ?  
- Pas réellement, on a même pas beaucoup parlé…  
- Alors vous vous êtes dévoré des yeux !  
- Noon ! Enfin, si, mais pas dans ce sens là !

Winry était perdue, c'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup regardé mais elle ne l'avait pas "dévoré des yeux". C'était juste un échange de regard totalement innocent pensa-t-elle. Je ne pensais à rien en plus, ce qui était totalement vrai.

- Il t'as mâté tout le temps où vous avez été ensemble…  
- Pourquoi tu veux à tout pris qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de ce genre ? Répondit-elle agacée. Le fait d'avoir revu Édouard l'avait assez chamboulé et elle se retrouvait à écouter Morgane débitait des âneries. " Tu peux pas être sérieuse pour une fois ? "

- Excuse, Winry. Dis moi seulement si ça c'est pas trop mal passé ?

Winry réfléchit un moment. Elle avait souvent imaginé qu'elle retrouvait Édouard, mais à chaque fois, ces retrouvailles se terminaient en véritable bain de sang; Alors oui, on pouvait dire que contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé…même si quelque chose l'avait gêné.

- Oui, ça a été.

* * *

- Merde, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Édouard était rentré dans la chambre qu'Alphonse et lui avaient loué, plongé dans ses pensées, il était arrivé et faisait maintenant les cents pas face à son plus jeune frère.

- Tu pourras pas avoir de nouveaux automails ?  
- C'est pas ça le problème Al…  
- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Ed dévisagea son petit frère se demandant s'il se devait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait mal pris le fait de ne plus revoir Winry, de plus rentrer à Rizembool pour les réparations habituelles. Lui annoncer qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment dans la même ville que lui allait sûrement le rendre fou de joie et lui donner envie de la revoir, bref s'il lui disait, il n'était plus question d'éviter de retourner demain chez son elle. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne se voyait pas mentir à son petit frère, il finissait toujours par le découvrir.

Le fait qu'Édouard hésite avant de lui annoncer ce qui n'allait pas ne fit que rendre Alphonse plus curieux, il était maintenant impossible d'y échapper et Édouard pris son courage à deux mains avant de lui annoncer :

- Il va falloir que je reste là bas au moins une semaine…  
- C'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? C'est pas un problème, au contraire, ça veut dire que tu vas avoir de nouveaux membres ce qui va te faire du bien. T'es sur qu'il est performant au moins le mec ? C'est pas comme l'autre crétin de la dernière fois ?  
- Al, c'est pas il, c'est _elle_.

Alphonse dévisagea son frère. Est ce que ça signifiait réellement ce qu'il croyait que ça signifiait ? Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait à la fois inquiété Édouard et lui réparer ses automails. Mais cette personne là se trouvait à des kilomètres. A moins que…

- Quand tu dis elle, tu veux dire que c'est une fille ?  
- T'as très bien compris de qui je parle Al, c'est bien elle.

Et comme Ed s'y attendait, son petit frère explosa de joie.

- C'est vrai demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres tout en sautant dans toute la pièce. "Ho Ed ça fait tellement longtemps, ça fait bien…oui, 4 ans !" Il se retourna et se jeta sur son frère, le forçant à s'asseoir." Alors qu'est ce qu'elle devient ? Elle a changé ? Tu t'es pas déjà disputé avec elle ?" Il rit à cette idée. Oui, c'était réellement une bonne chose de savoir que Winry allait s'occuper de nouveau des automails d'Édouard. Elle lui avait tellement manqué et il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de forcer son frère à la revoir. Mais là, c'était différent, une semaine, et peut être plus…qu'est ce qu'il avait hâte de lui parler.

- Alors, vas-y raconte !

Édouard se leva, gêné. Que pouvait il lui dire ? Sûrement pas tout ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son amie. En y repensant, il se sentait même encore plus honteux, qu'est ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il se mette à avoir de telles pensées à propos de Winry ?

- Tu sais Al, on a pas beaucoup parlé…

Oui c'était la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait lui faire et elle était tout à fait vraie. Ils n'avaient pas eu une réelle conversation et c'était tout à fait normal. "Qu'est ce que je pouvais espérer de toute façon ? Pensa-t-il, c'est normal que l'on ne se soit rien dit, elle ne doit plus trop pouvoir me sentir. Va falloir que je me calme." Sur ce, il se leva et commença à préparer sa valise.

Alphonse comprenait un peu dans quel état se trouvait son frère. Il n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il n'avait pas revu Winry pendant 4 ans et se doutait un peu de l'embarras de celui ci, pourtant, qu'est ce qu'il était content…

- Et tu lui as dis pour moi ?

Ed releva la tête et regarda son frère. Non, il ne l'avait pas dis. Pourtant, elle était l'une des rares personnes sur cette planète qui aurait du être avertie.

- Je t'ai dis que l'on a pas beaucoup parlé…Tu lui diras toi même.

Alphonse sourit, oui, il allait pouvoir lui montrer.

- Tu vas vraiment rester une semaine chez elle ?

Édouard rougit légèrementà cette pensée mais ne le montra pas à son frère, avec les idées qu'il avait eu en revoyant Winry, ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il savait se contrôler, il n'était plus un gamin et puis après tout, ce n'était que Winry. Il avait sans doute eu un petit moment d'égarement…

Mais en réalité, Ed ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de garder ses yeux fixés sur son amie d'enfance. Elle dégageait quelque chose qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Était-ce le fait qu'il ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps ? Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient tout les deux grandis et avaient maintenant 20 ans ? En tout cas, Ed se promit de ne plus jamais ressentir ça, c'était bien la première et la dernière fois…du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

**Alvice**

* * *


	10. Retour

Haaaa, je suis désolé du retard...j'ai mis un temps fou à mettre ce nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse vraiment. J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi, puis du boulot et à chaque, je repoussait la suite...excusez moi..

donc voilà la suite, je n'étais pas réellement inspiré et il y avait une partie que je n'arrivait pas à mettre en place...mais la voilà enfin donc bonne lecture à tout le monde et encore merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Ed regarda une dernière fois la pièce qu'il allait quitter pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublier. Il avait de quoi s'habiller, de quoi lire et même de quoi écrire si l'envie lui prenait…et il avait Al. Son petit frère l'avait persuadé de venir avec lui. Il allait donc devoir demander à Winry si son petit frère pouvait rester. Alphonse était très excité, l'idée de revoir Winry l'avait possédée toute la journée et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère prenait tout son temps. Il l'avait donc pressé, aidé à finir sa valise, engueulé plusieurs fois et maintenant, se tenait devant la porte, avec qu'une seule envie: sortir d'ici.

- Eeeeeed, t'as tout…allez, viens…..

Un dernier soupir poussé et Ed consentit à suivre son frère. Même à 19 ans, Alphonse pouvait encore être un réel gamin, celui ci dévala les escaliers le plus vite possible, manquant de tomber à plusieurs fois, Ed lui, descendit calmement, ennuyé par son frère.

- Al, tu veux pas être un peu sérieux ?

L'intéressé se retourna,

- Comment veux tu que je reste sérieux Ed ? Je vais revoir Winry ? Tu t'rend compte? Winry ?  
- Ca te fais tant d'effet que ça ? Répondit il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
- Soit pas bête Ed, tu sais très bien que ça a toujours été toi le plus affecté par elle.

"N'importe quoi…" fut la seule réponse qu'Édouard put formuler. Essayant de garder un visage neutre, il suivit son frère dans les rues de Naxila, priant pour que Winry ne soit pas là une fois qu'ils furent arrivé.

Ce fut Ed qui entra le premier dans la boutique, suivi de près par son petit frère. Morgane se trouvait être dans la salle et les accueillit avec joie. Elle dévisagea Alphonse, visiblement étonnée,

- C'est étrange, dit-elle, lorsque Winry me parlait de toi, elle m'a toujours juré que t'étais une énorme armure, assez effrayante au premier abord…

Alphonse se mit à rire, oui, c'est vrai…il avait été une armure...maintenant, c'était différent.

- L'histoire est un peu compliquée, répondit-il, mais je vous la raconte dès que je peux.

Al ne tenait pas en place, il regarda autour de lui, espérant voir Winry surgir de dernière une étagère.

- Je suppose que vous avez envie de voir Winry ? Demanda Mirgane, et sans attendre la réponse, elle leur fit signe de la suivre.

Ils traversèrent lasalle pour prendre un escalier, Morgane ouvrit la porte qui se présentait devant elle et les laissa passer.

Ed se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce où il avait revu Winry. Cette fois, il prit la peine de regarder autour de lui. Une fois la porte passait, on arrivait sur une grande pièce qui servait à la fois de bureau, de salon et de cuisine. Cela, Ed l'avait rapidement remarqué. Par contre, il n'avait pas fait attention au couloir qui partait sur la gauche, desservant d'autres pièces. "Les chambres" pensa-t-il avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Il avait compris que Winry se trouvait dans cette direction, en effet, des bruits de pas provenaient de la pièce située au fond à gauche. Il posa sa valise et attendit. Son frère lui, attendait également mais beaucoup plus heureux et content qu'Ed se trouvait l'être.

Enfin, après un moment qui parût interminable aux yeux d'Alphonse, Winry fit son apparition. Elle était en tenue de travail. Celle-ci ouverte et dévoilait sa brassière noire, un tournevis dans la bouche, occupée à refaire sa queue de cheval, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et ne releva la tête que lorsqu' Alphonse hurla son nom. Elle le fixa rapidement, se demandant qui était cet étranger, puis notant la présence d'Édouard derrière lui, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis, poussant un cri de joie, elle se jeta dans ses bras :

- Vous avez réussi ! T'as retrouvé ton corps Al !

Alphonse n'avait en effet plus l'apparence d'une armure mais celle d'un garçon de 19 ans. Oui, c'était bien son corps sans l'être réellement.

- Non Winry, c'est plus compliqué que ça…mais c'est vrai que c'est à quoi je devrais ressembler si j'avais encore mon corps…

Il était réellement content d'avoir retrouvé son amie. Il se dégagea de son étreinte pour la dévisager.

- Tu n'as pas trop changé Winry, je veux dire, t'es une femme maintenant…

Winry le poussa gentiment…  
- Idiot…

Elle n'en revenait pas, Al était bel et bien redevenu comme avant. Il avait de nouveau ses cheveux châtains clair, ses yeux bruns, son visage rond quoi qu'un peu plus allongé, oui, il était de nouveau un humain physiquement.

Ed lui de son côté, se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise que la veille. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose d'anormal en voyant Winry débarquer dans cette tenue. Pourtant, il s'était déjà tenue près d'elle des centaines de fois alors qu'elle avait ces vêtements et il n'avait jamais ressentie ça. Ce nouveau sentiment l'embêtait. C'était idiot et mal placé.

Pendant que Winry et Al se relookaient pour savoir qui avait le plus changés, Morgane prit la valise qu'Ed avait posé et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir, le passèrent et Morgane fit entrait Édouard dans une pièce qui allait apparemment lui servir de chambre.

- C'est ici que tu resteras. Ma chambre se trouve être à droite de la tienne et celle de Winry est juste en face donc si tu as n'importe quel problèmes tu appelles, si au pire on se trouve être en bas, t'as un bouton qui nous prévient que tu veux quelque chose. Généralement y a pas de soucis, mais si la nuit tu te sent pas bien à cause de l'opération, t'hésites pas…il y aura toujours quelqu'un.

Édouard hocha la tête, il connaissait ce système pour l'avoir expérimenter plusieurs fois. Maintenant, le problème de son frère allait se poser. Il se tourna, une main derrière la tête et demanda un sourire aux lèvres :

- Est ce que ça serait possible que mon petit frère reste également ici, il est un peu timide et préférerais rester près de moi…

Morgane le regarde étonnée :

- Lui , timide ? On dirait pas trop, mais y a pas de problème, il reste sans soucis.

Soulagé, Édouard la suivit lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce. Elle lui indiqua rapidement les différentes autres pièces,

- Au fond, c'est la salle de bain, au fond à droite, l'atelier, là où t'auras ton opération, on a finit la pièce il y a pas longtemps. Après tu fais comme chez toi !

Ils retournèrent dans le salon où Winry et Al étaient maintenant installés autour de la table. Dès qu'Alphonse vit Morgane, il se leva précipitamment.

- Ha, Morgane faut que je te demande quelque chose, est ce que je peux rester ici, s'il te plait, ça me gênerait de laisser mon frère seul, il ferait encore des bêtises et puis, j'aimerais vraiment ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Morgane sourit et jeta un regard moquer à Édouard :

- Ho oui, je vois, c'est un grand timide, t'avais raison Édouard. Puis se tournant vers Alphonse, "ne t'en fais pas, ton frère m'a déjà demandé et c'est d'accord, toi tu te mettras dans la première chambre à gauche."

Alphonse lui sourit en retour et se tourna vers son frère" tu vois, dit il, que ça ne les dérange pas".

Un simple "ta gueule" lui parvint et Alphonse s'en contenta.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et Winry leur proposa à boire. Ed lui fit comprendre par un mouvement de tête qu'il ne voulait rien, Morgane demanda un jus et Alphonse répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Une fois les boissons servies, Winry posa la question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres :

- Alors je comprend plus Al, tu as retrouvé ton corps oui ou non ?

Édouard s'y attendait, c'est vrai qu'avoir connu Alphonse pendant des année en tant qu'armure puis le voir débarquer comme ça pouvait porter à confusion, mais la réponse était simple, non il n'avait pas retrouvé son corps…

- Non, c'est pas mon corps, répondit son frère, un demi-sourire sur le visage, ce n'est qu'une copie. Il se tourna vers son frère, en fait, tout le mérite revient à Ed, c'est grâce à lui que je suis un peu plus normal.

Oui, Ed avait été fier du résultat, il avait réussi à redonner à son frère une apparence d'humain, même il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas être capable de lui rendre son vrai corps.

- En fait, c'est un peu compliqué... ajouta Alphonse. Et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir l'expliquer assez clairement pour que vous compreniez étant donné que vous n'y conaissez pas grand chose. Mais pour faire simple,on va seulement dire qu'Ed a réussi à déplacer mon âme.

- Déplacer ton âme ? Mais c'est pas un peu dangereux ? Et comment vous vous y êtes pris ? Tu risques pas d'avoir des problèmes ?

Alphonse sourit. Oui, ca avait été dangereux. Au niveau des complications, ils ne pouvaient faire que des suppositions et comment ils s'y étaient pris...encore une fois, Ed avait tout pris sur lui. Il regarda son frère. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aimait pas en parler, qu'il n'aimait pas expliquer le comment du pourquoi. Il se tut donc faisant comprendre à son frère qu'il ui laissait la parole.

Edouard dévisagea son frère.il n'allait pas raconter comment il avait fait, certainement pas, du moins, pas tout de suite...Il fixa Morgane, décidé à changer de conversation.

- Combien de temps durera l'opération ?

Encore une fois, Edouard avait fait la sourde oreille. Il ne voulait pas répondre et n'allait pas le faire, il n'avait pas changé...Cette idée fit frémir Winry. Si, il avait changé, il était différent mais elle n'arrivait pas à clarifier ses pensées. Edouard se trouvait assis à la même table qu'elle, ils se trouvaient être dans la même salle pour la seconde fois depuis 4 ans. Est ce que le fait qu'il se soit séparé pendant toute cette période n'allait pas compliquer les choses ? Est ce qu'ils retrouveraient leurs marques rapidement ? Winry n'en avait aucune idée mais bizarrement, lorsqu'Edouard croisa son regard, lorsqu'elle put se voir dans ses yeux, elle oublia toutes ces mauvaises pensées...

* * *

Finish ! la suite au prochain chapitre..., n'hésitez pas a reviewer !

bizz à tout le monde !


	11. un restaurant

Voilà encore un chapitre...je suis pas prette d'avoir finit de dire cette phrase, pourtant va falloir que j'y pense..

je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me font énormement plaisir. dès que je vois que j'en ai une nouvelle, je panique, je commence à m'imaginer plein de truc du genre "je suis sur qu'il n'a pas aimer et qu'il vient m'engueuler"...ca me fait vraiment peur, mais d'un autre côté, dès que je les lis, elles me font trop plaisr et là, je pense tout de suite à des trucs plus positifes " ho, il est trop gentil, c'est vraiment sympa, il devrait pas me dire ça, je ne le mérite pas..." Vos reviews me touchent vraiment beaucoup ! Donc merci beaucoup à pika25230 ( j'ai finit par acccepter les reviews anonymes, en fait, je savais même pas que je ne pouvait pas les accepter, lol, alors j'ai fouillé et j'ai changé l'option...), Tsukieina ( si t'as aimé les scènes des regards langoureux, la fin devrait te plaire, bon attention, ils ne se dévorent pas des yeux mais..tu vas voir.. ), Etoile du soir (pour ce qui est de la déclaration, je travaille tout ça, elle arrive...mais pas tout de suite...désolé...) et Luna dream ( merci beaucoup, je sais ce que c'est les cours qui nous prennent tout notre temps...je comprend, c'est dur...)

bonne lecture à tout le monde et rendez vous à la fin de chapitre !

* * *

Édouard entendit frapper à sa porte. Il leva les yeux tout en finissant de vider sa valise. S'il fallait qu'il vive ici pour quelques jours, autant commencer tout de suite à prendre ses aises. Son frère entra et s'installa sur le lit. Visiblement il avait quelque chose à lui demander songea Édouard, vu qu'il n'avait encore rien dit…il le laissa réfléchir dans son coin et continuant de s'occuper de ses affaires.  
Enfin après quelques minutes de silence, Alphonse osa prendre la parole : 

- Édouard, est ce que tu es très pressé ?

L'intéressé se retourna aussitôt. Un début de phrase comme celle là ne présageaitjamais rien de bon…

- Est ce qu'on pourrait rester un peu plus d'une semaine ici ?

Alphonse n'osait pas regarder son frère. Bien qu'il est tout les deux grandis, les rôles étaient toujours les mêmes et Al suivait et suivrait toujours son frère mais là, il espérait vraiment pouvoir rester et n'osait pas fixer son frère par peur de l'énerver ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire.

- Non !

La réponse fut claire et rapide. Ed ne prit même pas la peine d'y réfléchir un peu, il était hors de question qu'il reste ici plus de temps qu'il ne le devait…

- Mais, Ed, j'aimerais vraiment. Ça va faire 4 ans que j'ai pas vu Winry,une semaine de plusc'est pas beaucoup par rapport à tout ce temps, en plus tu n'as rien de prévu, l'armée te laisse tranquille ces temps ci… s'il te plait…  
- Non Al, et ne cherche pas m'amadouer. On reste le temps des opérations et on se tire d'ici.

Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère soit si buté ? Partie comme ça, Alphonse ne risquait sûrement pas d'obtenir quoi que ce soit et il le savait trop bien. Il essaya alors une autre approche :

- Quand est ce qu'elles t'enlèvent tesautomails ?  
- Aucune idée, cet aprèm je présume.

Alphonse réfléchit rapidement, tout n'étais peut être pas perdu…

- Ca te dis un resto ce soir ?

Édouard dévisagea son frère.

- Je viens de te dire que je n'aurai plus mon bras ni ma jambe et tu veux qu'on se fasse un resto ?

Alphonse prit une grande respiration et se lança :

- Ok Ed, voilà ce que je te propose, tu retardes ton opération d'une journée, seulement une, et je ne t'embêterai plus.

Édouard ne comprenait pas, en quoi retarder son opération d'une journée pouvait arranger son petit frère ? Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et soudain, il comprit…

- On irait pas tout seul au restaurant, n'est ce pas ? T'as l'intention d'inviter Morgane et Winry…

Son frère lui rendit un pâle sourire…

- C'est tout ce que je te demande Ed, on va tous ensemble au resto ce soir pour fêter nos retrouvailles et je ne te parle plus de l'idée de rester une semaine de plus ici. Promis !

Oui, c'était bien Alphonse, en réalité, pensa Édouard en sourianr, c'était une forme de chantage…mais bon, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, ca n'allait pas le tuer,pour seulementune soirée...

- D'accord, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette stupide idée de rester plus longtemps. Et puis, t'iras tout seul, je ne viendrai pas avec vous.

* * *

7 heures plus tard, Édouard se tenait près. Après avoir été habillé de force et traîné dans le couloir, il était maintenant dans le salon, assis sur un fauteuil, bien décidé à ne pas bouger… 

- Ed t'es vraiment un gamin !  
- M'en fout, je t'avais dis que je ne viendrai pas !

Alphonse vint s'installer à côté de son frère. Il y avait peut être un moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas venir ? On va juste au restaurant. Elles avaient l'air ravie quand je leur ai dis, t'es pas obligé de parler à Winry si c'est ça qui t'embêtes. Mais s'il te plait, ne fais pas la tête, ça serait trop bête. Et puis, je payerai si ça t'arranges…

Édouard ne répondit pas. Non, ce n'étais pas un problème d'argent, s'il le voulait, il pouvait se payer le restaurant lui même pensa-t-il, non, le problème était ailleurs et bien qu'il se doutait d'où est ce qu'il provenait, il refusait de se l'admettre. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il sorte ce soir !

- T'as peur ?

Voilà, c'était dis, les deux mots qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer face à un Édouard énervé. Mais c'était sûrement le seul moyen de le faire bouger…En effet, Ed réagit immédiatement :

- Pff, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais peur ? Et de quoi s'il te plait ? Je ne me laisse pas facilement impressionné moi. Ça me désole que tu t'imagines des trucs comme ça, ça prouve que t'as rien compris, t'es pas très malin.

Édouard s'était levé et faisant maintenant les cent pas dans la pièces.

- Il fait froid dehors, j'aime pas ce que tu m'as fait mettre et puis j'ai pas faim.

Son frère le dévisagea un sourire aux lèvres :

- Là, je sais que tu mens, t'as toujours faim ! Écoute, si je peux te rassurer, il fait pas si froid dehors et t'es pas si mal comme ça, t'es même très bien…je ne te demande que ça, après tu pourras rester toutes les journées dans ta chambre si t'en as envie…je te demande seulement de faire un effort pour ce soir, d'accord ?

Édouard était ennuyé, ça ne le dérangeait pas de sortir avec son frère mais là, ça allait être totalement différent. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il…  
Ses pensées furent interrompus par Alphonse, celui ci venait de se lever et regarder un point derrière lui.

- Et bien, vous en mettez un temps pour vous préparer dit -il un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Des dames doivent savoir se faire attendre lui répondit une voix.

Édouard se retourna, Morgane venait d'apparaître, suivie de près par Winry.

En y repensant par la suite, Édouard ne put retrouver ce qui lui avait traverser l'esprit à ce moment là. Peut être parce qu'il ne pensait à rien, peut être parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas fait attention à Winry, il n'avait fait que regarder Morgane qui s'avançait un sourire aux lèvres, un sac à la main et habillé sur son trente-un. Puis, il l'avait vu. Non, il ne l'avais pas vu, il l'avait entre perçue. Dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, il avait précipitamment tourné la tête. Il ne voulait pas la voir, non, pas comme ça. Si Morgane était habillé de façon à épater la galerie, Winry devait l'être aussi et il ne voulait pas, oui il ne voulait surtout pas laisser ces idées revenir. Pourtant, se dit-il, il faudra bien qu'il la regarde à un moment, peut être pas très longtemps, mais il le faudra bien, il ne pouvait l'ignorer toute la soirée. Oui et il fallait mieux qu'il prenne le temps de la regarder ici, plutôt que dehors…mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'allait pas _prendre le temps_ de la regarder, non, il allait seulement la voir normalement, c'était ça le plus important : être normal !

C'était peut être aussi bien qu'Édouard soit plongé dans ses pensés puisqu'il se ne rendit pas compte que Winry, elle, à l'opposé de lui, le fixait intensément. Elle non plus ne sut quoi penser. Elle était étonné de voir qu'Édouard allait les accompagner, soulagée de voir qu'il ne la regardait pas, frustrée de n'apercevoir qu'un bout de son visage et troublée par ce qu'elle ressentait. La première pensée qui lui vient fut qu'elle n'avait pas envie de soupe ce soir. Allez savoir pourquoi. Puis, une fois après avoir chassée cette idée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir face aux autres qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Édouard avait toujours était un garçon que l'on pouvait qualifier de "beau". Petit, il était mignon, adolescent il était attirant, mais là, il était carrément sexy. Une simple chemise blanche sous une veste marron, un pantalon assortit, ses cheveux redressés en queue de cheval…il ne fallait pas grand chose pour le rendre très attractif, et encore, elle ne le voyait pas de face.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle était en train de parler d'Édouard là, il fallait qu'elle se calme et rapidement. Le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis longtemps devant jouer sur ses émotions ou quelque chose comme ça pensa-t-elle. Elle essaya alors de se ressaisir et rejoignit Morgane et Alphonse qui était en pleine discussion près de la porte.

- Bon, je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller, vous avez tout pris ?  
- Ouais, on a rien oublié ! Vous nous invitez où ?  
- Et bien, on a vu un restaurant qui s'appelait "_la toque"_, il avait l'air pas mal, vous le connaissez peut être ?  
- Ho, je vois que vous sortez le grand jeu, c'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut aller manger à _"la toque",_ on vous suit ! T'es prête Winry ?

Cette dernière hocha a tête, attrapa un des manteaux et l'enfila. Alphonse l'attendait devant la porte et lui sourit.

- T'es vraiment très bien comme ça Winry.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire. Avec Alphonse tout se passait comme avant alors pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait que ça ne marche pasde la même façonavec Édouard ?

Ce dernier était resté en arrière, il avait pris "le temps" de regarder Winry sans que personne ne le voie et était fier d'avoir pris cette précaution. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rester fixer sur elle quelques instants et ne désirait pas se faire charrier par son frère sur ce sujet; Winry était attirante, c'était un fait. Bien qu'il ne se l'avouerai sûrement jamais, il prit plaisir à la regarder et cette nouvelle sensation, qui l'habitait maintenant assez souvent, commençait même à se faire apprécier. Winry portait une robe noire. Une robe noire, assez simple, mais qui lui allait à ravie. Un collier, une paire de boucle d'oreille, ses cheveux lâchés, oui, elle était vraiment… "belle" pensa-t-il avant de secouer la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir ses idées là, pourtant, de la même façon où l'on ne peut s'empêcher de reprendre une part de gâteau par gourmandise, il ne décolla pas ses yeux d'elle.

* * *

Voilà, une fin de plus...ne ma haissez pas, je vais esayer de faire vite pour la suite ! 

Encore une fois, reviewer même si ca me fait paniquer à chaque fois..

bisous à tout le monde, et à la prochaine fois !

Alvice


End file.
